DDRMAX: The Haunted Lyrics Of Midnite Blaze
I don't know if you played Dance Dance Revolution, It's a game where you dance along to the song and press the arrows on the pad and on the screen. I always loved DDRMAX ever since i played it at age 2. I never focused on how to play the game, All i did was listen to the songs. When i started my 6th grade year of middle school at age 10, I watched a video of the full song list through USA and Japan. But i quit loving it in November 2014 because i found something on the internet about a lost lyric video of Midnite Blaze. Before i get into the tale of the missing song, I'm gonna tell you the history of Dance Dance Revolution. It all started when Konami found out about a video game called Parappa The Rapper which was released by Play Station, Once they found about it, They released something such as Dance Dance Revolution. The game was so popular in arcades that everyone started playing it. Let's talk about this missing lyric video. So, It was about October of 2014, I was having break time in 6th period, And i used my teacher's computer. I went on there and went to youtube and blasted the song Midnite Blaze, My friend Mason who was using another computer asked me if i was playing music, And i said yes. He went over to me and saw the song i was playing, Mason then asked me if i knew that there was a hidden lyrics video. As a matter of fact, My mind got confused, I told him i'd check it out when i got home. As i was walking home from school, Someone i didn't know asked if i wanted my own PS2 and my own DDRMAX copy. I said yes and went home. I noticed my dad's car was here, My father asked where i got that, I told him that it was a gift from my friend Mason. He believed me. "Phew! That was a close call!" I said. I was excited to play it when i got in my house. My uncle Andrew was very good of connecting devices to TV's. I thanked him for setting it up. I turned on the PS2 and inserted the game. When the warning screen came on, It said this: "Warning: This game was supposed to have no release date. But since you found it, We have one song that has hidden lyrics and is in edit mode. Play at your own risk." I didn't know if i was ready for this, But i shrugged it off, Because i watched a few horror movies before. I started to go to edit mode. As i looked through the songs, I found midnite blaze. I clicked it and began listening. All i could remember were these following disturbing lyrics, It sounded funny at first and went to disturbing mode, The song sang this: "My wife left me, Please help! I don't know what i'm supposed to do without her! I shot myself and hit the floor and then i said get the door!" What? Why would he say that when he shot himself? And those were the lyrics i could remember. I would tell you the rest but i stored the disc in my PS3 game collection. I have no idea why those lyrics would be in the game. I decided not to play it anymore. The next week, I told Mason everything that happened. He said he was sorry and decided that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I decided that i should sell it. I have a terrible feeling it is still out there somewhere! If you see it! Avoid it for pete's sake! Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Video Games Category:You can comment if you want Category:Template documentation Category:I'm about to end this whole man's career Category:Video Gaming Category:I am very glad as i'm finally returning back home Category:When will it be finished? Category:Blog posts Category:Unfinished Category:PlayStation Category:PS2 Category:Needs editing Category:Kill me Category:Do not put this in candidates for deletion Category:Finished